


Warm

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, just a cafe date, really fluff uwu, theyre the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: Just Wonteuk on a cafe date in a cold day.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 7





	Warm

_ Cold, so cold,  _ Leeteuk whined as he made himself smaller in his coat, forcing his feet to move as fast as they could.  _ I should have gotten the car, ugh, why is it so cold? I'm freezing even with these layers of clothes! _ He shivered, almost tripping in his own feet in his haste to reach his destination soon, nearing desperation to get just a little bit of warmth.

“Just a little more,” he said to himself and sighed in relief when he realized he was close. Forcing himself to take the last few steps needed, he pushed the door open and sighed in relief as the warm air hit his face, along with the strong scent of coffee. “Finally,” he whispered quietly, closing the door behind him. He greeted the barista with a small smile and looked around the place, his smile widening as he walked towards the person he wanted to see. “Wonnie!”

“Oh, Teukie hyung. You're here finally!” Siwon smiled gleefully, standing up to hug Leeteuk. With his arms tightly wrapped around Siwon, Leeteuk allowed himself to bask in his warmth, a comfortable sigh escaping his lips when Siwon's arms wrapped around him just as tightly and warmed him up. “Wah, hyung, you're so cold.” He shivered when he felt Leeteuk's cold nose brushing against his skin, frowning with how he seemed to be underdressed to the harsh weather outside. 

“It may or may not have gotten a little bit colder after I left home,” Leeteuk explained, letting go of him so they could sit down. “I was almost in the middle of the way and going back only to walk that much again wasn't on my plans, so I tried bearing it.”

“Really, hyung..” Siwon shook his head, taking off his gloves and slipping them to his hyung. “Use them to warm your hands, they're trembling too much. I'm going to get a hot chocolate for you, is that a great choice?” At Leeteuk's nod, Siwon smiled and got up, leaving so he could place their order. Meanwhile, Leeteuk slipped on the gloves and laughed a bit with how loose they were in his hands, having fun in playing with the ends of it while his body slowly warmed up.

Siwon came back a little later, one cup in one hand and one plate with a slice of cheesecake in the other. He sat down after leaving the cup in front of Leeteuk and before the latter could ask, he noticed the cup beside the plate so he chose to sip on his hot beverage instead. “Do you want some, hyung?” Siwon asked and stared at him after scooping a small amount with the spoon, wordlessly feeding it to Leeteuk when he nodded and opened his mouth.

“Thank you, Wonnie.” Leeteuk smiled, a faint blush coloring his cheek after that gesture. “What are your plans for us today? You didn't tell me what we are going to do.” He asked after munching and taking another sip of his drink, looking at Siwon curiously.

“Well, I did plan for us to have a date outside, but considering you are underdressed and it is  _ too _ cold for you to be outside like this, we can just.. chill at my house, maybe. If you're okay with it.” He added right after, blushing when Leeteuk laughed. “We can just watch a movie or something.. no second intentions, I swear!”

“Alright, I guess we can stick with your new plan. After all, the weather is really good for cuddling, don't you think? It would be nice to watch a movie and cuddle under the blankets.” Leeteuk winked at him, enjoying the way Siwon's cheeks got redder. “But before that we can stay a little more, no need to rush with your eating.” He rested his gloved hands on top of Siwon's hands resting on the table, chuckling a little as the small action made Siwon grin. _ Cutie, _ he thought to himself affectionately, spending the next few minutes taking occasional sips from his cup and watching as Siwon ate, sometimes answering the questions the younger would make.

“Hyung, stop staring~”

“No, you look really cute when you're happy.”

“That's because I am with you, so I'm like this.” And now it was Siwon's turn to giggle and watch as Leeteuk's cheeks turned bright red, an embarrassed smile in his lips. “So cute~”


End file.
